


【高桂】Nice to Meet You

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Kudos: 3





	【高桂】Nice to Meet You

Nice to Meet You

陌生的天花板。  
高杉突然醒来，发现自己躺在陈旧的榻榻米上。  
前来清扫房屋的佣人看见房间里凭空冒出来一个穿着藕荷色单衣的男人，当场吓得涕尿齐下，哭喊着有鬼啊就往外跑，结果被抓住肩膀，鬼那张不甚和善的脸向他靠近：“你是谁？我在哪？”  
佣人哆哆嗦嗦地回答：“你...你在我家主人的房子里...”  
高杉又耐心地问：“你主人是谁？”  
佣人已经被吓得无法思考，哭喊着主人救我就晕了过去。  
高杉对这样懦弱的下人颇为无奈。由他躺了一会儿，仍然没有转醒的迹象，于是接了一瓢冷水，把人给泼醒了，叫他回去告诉他主人，有恶鬼要质询他，何故把他困于此地。  
佣人屁滚尿流地跑了。不过小半个时辰，外面便传来数人匆匆的脚步声。高杉倚墙而立，迎接前来捉鬼的家主。于是那人便这么出现了，披着纯黑的羽织，头发花白，脸上有深刻的皱纹，已是过了花甲之年的模样。高杉挑眉，不等他发话，被对方先声夺人：“来者何人？可知擅闯民宅，便是犯法？”  
高杉哼笑一声，理了理袖子：“高杉晋助，前鬼兵队总督。将我困于此间，有何目的？”  
那人仍面沉似水，半分惊惧或者厌恶都无。他看着高杉，说：“是你突然出现在这里，惊吓到我家佣人。”  
高杉迎着他的目光。那双眼睛，琉璃似的眼睛。高杉认得这双眼睛。于是他显露出几分弱势的迷茫：“你是假发？”  
他沉默了。他盯着高杉，气息收敛，终于屏退了护卫和下属，说：“不是假发，是桂。”  
高杉笑了：“假发你怎的变成这般模样了？被天人下了药？被奸细施了法？我才多久没见你，就成了这样...”  
桂仍是纹丝不动地看着他。往日里清朗通透的目光此时如同沉入水中的玻璃，什么都看不清，只能看到扭曲变形的自己。  
高杉笑着笑着，蹙起眉头：“...我有多久没见你了……？一天？两天？...一个月？两个月？还是更久？...我为何想不起来了？”  
桂依然沉默。他当然认得出高杉，货真价实的高杉，天上天下，古往今来，独此一个的高杉晋助。他曾经拥有的高杉晋助。  
高杉见他不为所动，也收起了情绪。他打量着桂，曾经云一般的长发被削短，梳成三七分，抹了发油，一丝不乱地拢着。过去柔软的面颊消瘦下去，面部骨骼轮廓便显山露水了。他比从前更精致妥帖，悄无声息，却不自觉散发着上位者经年累月形成的威压。  
高杉问：“你上次见我，是什么时候？”  
“三十年前，”桂回答，仍是不带丝毫感情，“正是三十年前的今天，我是看着你在这间屋子里咽气的。”  
“咽气？”高杉不可置信地指指自己，“你的意思是，三十年前，我已经死了？”  
“你还记得你对我说的最后一句是什么吗，”桂无视了高杉的质询，继续说道，“你说，‘我们地狱再会。’然而这里是人间，不是地狱。...你何故违背誓言！要在此时以这幅容貌出现！”  
高杉想要辩驳，张开嘴却吐不出一个字。  


桂小太郎眼睁睁看着高杉晋助咽气。  
高杉三十年前就死了，死在这间屋子里。桂握着他痉挛颤抖的手。他还在吐血，暗红色的血，混着内脏的碎片。桂帮他擦掉那些东西，却怎么也擦不干净。高杉气息奄奄，眼睛都快睁不开，却执意恶狠狠地盯着桂，万般不愿走，对他说话，声音像从千丈寒渊之下而来：“我们地狱再会。”说罢便没有了呼吸。桂愣怔了良久，对着高杉逐渐冷掉的尸体和扔了一地沾着血和内脏碎块的白毛巾。都是高杉。他想。这些都是高杉。可是我要怎么把他再拼起来呢？他都碎了。

来自三十年前的那个幽灵低下了头，长长的刘海掩住面容。然后他抬头，露出一个似哭非笑的表情，眼中有光在闪烁。可能想起来了，也可能想不起来。或者，想不想得起来都不打紧了。  
“你知道，我性子急。三十年了，可能是等得不耐烦了，便自己找上来了罢。”  
“那么，我不在的这三十年，你过得怎么样？”  
泪水从以为早已枯竭的身体深处涌上来。相处时间太短，又总是在战场的硝烟中，桂始终没学会如何从容端庄地面对自己的恋人。  
“我...我不是故意让你久等的，医生每年都说我身体状况还很好，我并没有那么想活，但是也不想死，毕竟还有很多，很多的事情需要我去做，这个国家，这个国家的人民，我还得照顾他们...我没办法去找你...”  
高杉上前，揽住桂的肩膀和腰，轻声安慰道：“没关系，我来了。”  
桂克制地哭泣，再度抬起脸来，额发散乱，搭在眼前，发丝后依然是那双琉璃似的圆眼睛。  
高杉亲吻了那双眼睛。

桂当晚就把高杉带回了自己现居的府邸，当晚就在被褥中纠缠不休，丝毫没有多年未见的生涩与羞赧。高杉在他身下舒展开身体，韶华胜极，开到荼蘼，比记忆中还要妖异地美上几分。桂用眼睛，用嘴唇，用舌尖，用手指，用阴茎去感受他。高杉被翻来覆去地折腾了一晚，累到不行，抱着桂的头笑话他，老人家这么闹不怕脑溢血？心脏病？您可悠着点儿，别死在我身上，那日本政治倒退五十年的罪名我可担不起，得剖腹谢罪。  
桂眼睛里满是血丝，表情还是冷淡的。他的眉毛变得细长而淡，嘴唇和鼻翼都薄了。他说医生说他身体好，这情动之时脸上却无多少血色。高杉心痛且心忧，仿佛桂才是那个劫后余生的人。他摆动腰身，绞紧后面，细细密密地亲吻桂的脸。  
“没关系，我在这里...我还活着，不是鬼，不是幽灵，临死之时我改了主意，不想在地狱里苦等，便直接找来了。你摸摸我，你快些吻我，你用力操我，再快些，再用力......啊，你...感受到了吗？我是活生生的人，你没有在做梦，假发，你没在做梦，我在这里。”  
我也没有做梦。

桂对外宣称这是故友家的孩子，身体不好，只得在家中休养。于是一把老骨头和一个病秧子的养生方式便是颠鸾倒凤，翻云覆雨。桂体力没那么好了，高杉便骑在他身上，细细研磨，细细呻吟。后来高杉也步入中年，眼角和唇边都长出纹路。于是他开始沉默，并拒绝与桂交欢。桂问他何故，高杉说，不想让你看我变老。桂失笑：“我都老成这样了，你可曾嫌弃过我？”  
高杉笑了，眼尾的纹路像丝绸上压出的褶：“你老了也还是漂亮。丑陋的不是衰老，而是衰老的过程。”  
独自走过衰老路的桂早已不欲与年轻的爱人争辩，轻轻吻了他的眼尾。

高杉陪了桂二十来年。桂并无重疾，只是身体机能逐渐衰弱。或许是死神逐步迫近，高杉在服侍桂最后的日子里逐渐想起了自己当年将死之时的情境。那时候，没日没夜地躺在榻榻米上，瞪视着天花板，没完没了地咳血。桂陪在身边，给他擦去混着内脏碎片的血。鼻腔里全是腐臭的血腥味，他昏昏沉沉地揪住桂的衣袖，想闻闻他腕间那略带苦涩的清香，却又呕出一团血块。自己死得那么丑，老得也这么丑。他抱着桂，撒娇似的在桂耳边抱怨，你看你多幸运，老得这么好看，现在快死的时候都是香的。桂的手指动了动，意识即将消散，最后勉力撑起眼皮，看着高杉，说：“我们地狱再会。”  
这人死的时候，想的是自己死的时候。  
高杉抱着桂，哭了，哭得喘不上气就开始咳，咳得满脸满手都是血，鼻腔里全是腐臭的血腥味。然后，桂身上始终萦绕的略带苦涩的清香丝丝缕缕混入其中。

这次，是真的地狱再会了。

END.


End file.
